Ashes and Wine Chapter 1
by telly love
Summary: Ashes and Wine - Chapter One. by xmorgainsidneyx/telly love/xdreamTorres
1. Chapter 1

Maria sat across from Ted Dibiase, the most popular guy in school, and wondered how on earth she would get him to notice her. I rushed in, panting, tired from running but my hair still seemed to stay perfect.

"Sorry, Ria. Got held up taking Taylor to school." I puffed, plonking myself down next to Maria.

"It's fine."

I followed Maria's glance and rolled my eyes.

"Maria, when are you going to realise that Ted Dibiase is nothing but a stuck up rich guy? He's not worth it."

"Kellz, you don't know him like I do." Maria sighed, still staring.

"I know him. Believe me, I wish I didn't."

The bell went, and Ted got up in his calm way. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and stood by mine and Maria's desk.

Maria started hyperventilating and whispered to Kelly, "I can smell him. Ohmygod how's my hair?"

She needn't have bothered about how she looked. One because she looked fine and the second because Ted looked straight past her.

"TEDDY!" Brie Bella. The most popular girl in school, head cheerleader, class president, Homecoming Queen and dating the hottest guy. I looked up at my ex-best friend as she went past.

"Baby." Ted grabbed Brie by her waist and kissed her. Maria and I got up instantly and walked out of the classroom.

Maria leant on her locker, "What does she have that I don't?"

"Um... Ted?" I said, putting all my books away.

Maria sighed and the bell went for next class, "I'll see you later." Maria walked off.

I went to the toilets and saw Brie and her "posse" in there, primping. I stood at the end of the toilets waiting for them to stop being so self-absorbed and see that I needed to get past. They didn't. Well, it was a lot to ask from a bunch of airheads. Nikki Bella, Brie's twin sister, turned and saw me. She came over.

"Kellz, you're so pretty. You could leave that red-head and come and hang with us. Really make something of yourself." Nikki said, playing with my hair. The other girls nodded.

I pulled Nikki's hand away from my hair, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think I can make something of myself by spending 24 hours a day glued to a mirror."

Nikki pouted, "You know what I mean. You used to do Gymnastics with me and Brie, remember? You could try out for the cheerleading squad and do something in that when you graduate."

Brie spoke up, "Nikki, your wasting your time. Kelly doesn't have what it takes to be a Warrior. So she can shove off and go do some homework."

I laughed, "Brie, it amazes me you still don't know what I'm capable of after all those years. I could whoop your ass in any sport any day." I went to walk out.

Rosa stopped me, "Go on then."

Brie stepped in, "Yeah if you can beat me, do it. Today after school, football fields." They all walked out.

After school, I went to the changing rooms and got into my shorts. As I came out I walked straight into Ted.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" He said, and then he looked at me. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit. Are you alright?"

I sat up from the floor, "Yeah, I'm fine." Ted held out my hand and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said, picking up my bags.

"I'm Ted." He smiled at her. I stared right at him.

_He does have a nice smile... And his eyes... _ _No that doesn't change anything._

"I know." I didn't smile back. "I have to get going." I stepped round him.

"Right... Yeah. I'll see you around?"

"Don't have much of a choice. We go to the same school." I walked off.

Ted's POV:

_Damn. That blondie was hot. Not hotter than Brie, but definitely close. She wants me bad, I can tell. All girls in this school do. But none of them play hard to get like she did. This'll be a fun game I'll enjoy playing._


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Ted watching me show Brie up. I owned her ass all the way to England and back. I don't know why, but he followed me to the fields. Maybe he knows Maria likes him. Hmph. She does make it super obvious.

After beating Brie, I headed off home. Only to find Nikki blocking the gates.

"Come on, Kelly! You have to join!" She whined.

"No. I only did that for fun." I dodged past her, and went straight into Ted.

Ted smiled down at me, "We must stop meeting like this... Err..."

Nikki shot glances at Ted then at me. She was going to say something to Brie. That's the way their sisterhood worked. I looked meaningfully at Ted, but didn't satisfy him with the answer and give him my name.

Nikki dithered into life again, unfortunately, "Her names Kelly. She just rocked tryouts but she won't join."

Ted joined in, "Why not? I saw you out there, you're really good. Very athletic."

I was relieved to see my BFF Randy on the other side of the road. "Sorry, must dash. Bye." I ran to catch up with Randy. I linked up arms with him.

Randy smiled, "Hey, Kellz. I thought you'd be at home by now, doing your homework."

"Yeah, I thought so too... I got held up..." I looked back to Ted and Nikki. Randy looked too.

"Ah... I see. Is that your fancy man?" He joked.

"Eww. Randy, who says that? And no he's not. Ted Dibiase is one of the most arrogant, stuck-up, boneheaded guys I have ever met."

Randy looked at me, "You don't like him then?"

When I got home, I realised something wasn't quite right. My mother wasn't home. I checked the clock. 6pm. She's normally home by 4. I tried calling her, but there was no answer. I prayed she hadn't done a runner already.

I checked up on my sister. She was happily dancing around in her room... Maybe she didn't notice mum go out because she certainly didn't notice me come in. I slipped out the back door and climbed over the gate. Maria was there, as she normally is, sitting in her back garden doing her art work. I watched her for a moment. Her face so concentrated, her tongue was sticking out a little bit. Her red hair fallen over her face. Her brush strokes on the paper were so gentle. Watching her paint was the most boring thing to most people, but to me it was fascinating. She was normally so involved with the world, but as soon as someone put a piece of paper and some paints in front of her, she zoned out and just got on with it. She went into her own little world. It was like a whole different side of Maria. I always wondered if it went deeper... And if she painted what she felt. I watched carefully now, really wanting to explore my theory of her painting feelings and if that's how she kept so calm about everything. Right now she was painting a detailed blade of grass. I don't see how she can feel like a blade of grass? Maybe that she feels so small, as small as a blade of grass, when Ted's around... The way he steps on her like people step on a blade of grass. How people don't notice the true beauty of a small blade of grass...

Maria's POV:

_Its funny how someone can mean so much to you, but you mean nothing to them. I need to show Ted that I love him, in a simple way. I want him to notice me like he noticed Kelly today after school. Kelly's never done anything for him, like give him the answers in algebra or photo copy my homework so he doesn't get detention and can make the latest basketball game. Why does he notice her when she does nothing? And he doesn't as so know my name and I do everything I can for him?_


End file.
